In the design and fabrication of the various types of structural members that are employed in the aerospace industry, it is frequently desirable to minimize the weight of the device by incorporating a hollow chamber into the structural member. One drawback associated with this approach is that the tubular or extruded components that are typically utilized in the fabrication of light weight structural members are difficult to mechanically fasten to other structures or devices as the clamping force that is generated by the mechanical fastener is often of sufficient magnitude to crush the tubular or extruded component.
One solution that has been proposed for resisting the tendency for the mechanical fastener to crush the tubular or extruded component is the use of metallic support structures or potting compounds to facilitate the transmission of load across the tubular or extruded component through a path that has sufficient strength and cross-sectional area to prevent the clamping force from crushing the tubular or extruded component. The drawbacks associated with both conventionally-installed metallic support structures and potting compounds are similar in that their placement within the tubular or extruded component requires that the tubular or extruded component be fabricated in several pieces to permit the support structure or potting compound to be introduced and accurately positioned within the hollow interior.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a structural member and a method for its construction wherein one or more support structures are accurately positioned and secured within the hollow interior of a tubular or extruded component without the use of mechanical fasteners.